Cyberkitty
Paige Donner used to be one half of the entity known as Circuit Breaker. Afterwards, in deference to her were-panther and cyberpath nature, she has adopted the new code-name Cyberkitty.Word of God by ElrodW (supposedly to be shown in Riddle of Sappho, pending actual reference) Origin Paige Jenna Donner was born Chad Wilson, whose manifestation as a mutant coincided with crossing the Palm, a supervillain who transferred himself into a computer. Since the Palm was trying to kill him and his body had changed drastically, now intersexed and looking female, Chad took the identity of Merry,Eat, Drink and be Merry codenamed Circuit Breaker.Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again Through a series of traumatizing events, Merry ended up in ARC as a patient, diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder.The More, the Merrier: Part A These personalities were the original boy Chad, a younger version named Chaddy, Merry, who was a female mixture of Chad and hypnotically implanted memories of a female telepath, and Mai, one of the Palm's AIs who got into their head and copied parts of all the others to adapt. Sara helped them get out of ARC, but they were intercepted by the Medawihla Were Tribe,To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 1 who infected them with the werepanther virus in an effort to get Sara to help them against the Bastard.To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 2 In doing so, they inadvertently created a clone of Merry. Sara moved Chad and Chaddy into the clone,To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 4 who was then named Petra Donner, while Merry and Mai in the original body got the name Paige.To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 5 They regard themselves as twins. The leaders of the Medawihla weres, Eloise and Ben Donner, adopted Petra, Paige, and Chad's sister Joni Wilson, now Jo Donner.To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 7 The CEO of NEXT also claims that they are his nieces. Petra was sent to Rome to get training from the Knights of the Church, while Paige and Jo went to Whateley. Paige moved into a specially built room in the basement of Hawthorne, and Jimmy T was designated to show her around. As one of Sara's marked girfriends, she is part of Sara's Pack. She is trying to keep her powers over computers secret, in order to hide from the CIA. As an adopted member of the Medawihla Tribe, Paige and her sister Jo are members of the Nations, although she rarely attends meetings.Trials of a Warrior Description Paige is a werepanther kitten''To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 3'' with four forms. One is an enormous panther kitten, one human with cat eyes, and the other two are in between (fuzz and middle form). In her fully human form she needs glasses, and wears a prosthetic arm to replace the one that was cut off, producing Petra. Her arm is slowly regrowing, but it will take time. In her other forms she is farsighted. She has black hair with blue streaks, and electric blue eyes. She is colorblind in all forms. She is classed as an energizer, as her body generally carries an electric charge high enough to shock anyone who touches her, but her main power is to move her mind into any computer and do whatever she likes once inside, which includes traveling through the internet to control any computer connected to it. She is fairly paranoid, reacts badly to anyone trying to order her around, and reacts explosively to anyone threatening someone she cares for. As a child she had training in fighting mutants, and as a werekitten she often goes into the blood rage, a state very like being a rager where she is violent and neither has control nor remembers her actions later. Associations Family *Alex Biological father, via hijacked and tweaked DNA; relationship not known by either party. *Chad Wilson Pre-trauma/cloning self *Petra Donner Clone/twin sister, discounting things like fur *Jo Donner Younger sister *Eloise Donner Adoptive mother *Ben Donner Adoptive father *Mrs. Donner Eloise' mom, so adoptive grandmother *Gothmog Godfather, as it were Medawihla Tribe *Cindy Whateley *Hawthorne Cottage *Sara Waite **Sara's Pack *Nikki Reilly *Amelia Hartford Mentor/tutor Others *NEXT **Willard Jennings Adoptive uncle **Tammy Aarrestad **Bill Smith *Knights of the Church **Peter Darcy **Rico Aguilar *Cult of Kellith Classes Winter 2007 Special Topics in Mathematics: The Mathematics of CodebreakingAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Hawthorne Cottage Category:Energizer Category:Were Category:Class of 2010 Category:Technopath Category:Renae Category:Gender-complicated Category:NEXT Category:UltraViolent List Category:Cult of Kellith Category:Church Knights Category:Healing Category:The Nations